El gatito Jason
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Jason es un gatiro que suspira por un gato que tiene atemorizado al vecindario.
1. Chapter 1

Una tierna historia que no ocupa mucho para disfrutarla.

.

.

.

.

Jason era un gatito muy mimado. Adoraba estar sentado en el regazo de su dueño. Amaba que lo cepillaran en las noches y le sobaran la barriga por las mañanas. También prefería dormirse sobre la laptop de su amo cuando la dejaba conectada.

Amaba la comida que le servían y sobretodo… le encantaba la compañía del gato del vecino.

Un gato negro de ojos azules.

Un americano de pelo corto, de pésimo carácter.

Se paseaba por las noches, marcando su territorio. Peleando con los demás gatos, incluso metiendo sus garras en los lomos de los perros. La última pelea había sido épica.

Así que decidió que hoy sería el día... la noche en que le diría algo.

-Hoy sí que estas mimoso, Jason – Roy siguió cepillándole el pelaje. Jason le había traído el cepillo con sus pequeños colmillos, y arañado la pierna para que le cepillara, no una, sino cuatro veces en el día.

-¡Miau! Grgrgragrgar – Ronroneo. Asintiéndole a su amo, estirando su patita indicando que debía de cepillarle a conciencia. Roy sólo disfruto de su gato. Era relajante tener a Jason para cazar ratones y mantener alejados a los gatos callejeros. Jason siempre fue un peleonero, menos mal que no se juntaba con Bruce o se enfrentaba a él… que si no, el viejo Pennyworth le debería un nuevo gato… no es que no confiara en su pequeño, pero, Bruce había ganado contra perros más grandes que él y Jason no era tan mayor – Bueno, ya es noche. Debo de irme a la cama. Dulces sueños, Jason.

Jason volvió a maullar. Y admiro a su amo. Aun recordaba cómo estaba a punto de ser tirado a la basura cuando nadie le compro en la veterinaria. Roy le saco de la caja de la basura y se lo llevo. Era pequeño y tenía un pésimo carácter.

Ahora sólo cuidaba a Roy como le había cuidado.

Espero a que su amo durmiera y se fue por la ventana. El jardín era pequeño y cercado por una reja de malla que no le impedía ir por allí. De hecho, no alejaba a las personas. Los humanos saltaban la cosa esa para intentar robar y se llevaban una buena sorpresa cuando lo hacían… era pésima idea molestar a un gato, peor idea era molestar al amo de un gato agradecido y amoroso. Pero no era la cosa de la noche.

No, señor.

Hoy hablaría con Bruce.

Jason espero. Se lamio. Se erizo. Ronroneo y espero.

Para cuando la luna estaba muy alta, Jason se dio por vencido y se metió a dormir.

No había sido una noche con suerte.

Lo intento al día siguiente.

Tampoco tuvo suerte.

Y la noche que le siguió a esa… tras haberse metido a un baño, tampoco lo consiguió.

Bruce estaba perdido.

-Mira lo que te compre, Jason – El minino intento salir corriendo, lo intento… enserio que lo hizo pero Roy le pesco. Le hizo como deseo y para cuando intentó quitarse la chamarrita café y el casco rojo que dejaba sus orejitas asomarse, ya estaba en la calle, camino a casa de Pennyworth el amo de Bruce. Se removió con furia… ¡Bruce le vería así de ñoño! – Te ves muy bien, Jason.

¡No!

Parecía un remedo de bebé humano ridiculizado. Eso es lo que su atuendo que si se sentía bien, que le gustaba, le hacía ver… es decir… que el verdadero master de gatos estaba por verle en ropas de humano… que denigrante para su orgullo.

-Joven Harper que bueno ver que está aquí – Alfred olía delicioso. A yerba gatera… seguro que tenía un montón de eso para apestar como lo hacía. Jason ya quería hincarle los bigotes a ese huerto – Jason, un placer verte – Y Jason se derritió por los dedos mágicos en su quijada. ¡Roy debía de aprender a acariciar así! Lo demandaba.

-¿Y dónde está, Afred?

-En su recamara…

-Los ricos y sus excentricidades…. – Alfred no le hizo caso al comentario de Roy y le hizo pasar al cuarto que pertenecía a su gato. Él era viejo y no tenía hijos. Bruce era lo único que le quedaba y deseaba que su buen compañero pasara sus días en buenos términos.

-Veo que está nervioso – Roy no lo negó - ¿Una chamarra y un casco?

-Si, bueno… Bruce no tiene la mejor reputación. Ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado con esto. Jason podría salir lastimado. Podría ser… rasguñado.

-Seguro que Jason sabe defenderse – Jason saltaba feliz… vería a Bruce… ¡Es más! Le dejarían con él… meneo su larga cola y maulló – Si… su gato estará bien.

Roy no pensaba igual… Bruce era un gato ermitaño. Salvaje y poco agradable. Saltaba sobre autos y chillaba todas las noches.

-Si esto funciona, será la cosa más rara que me haya pasado.

Alfred no dijo nada.

Roy acaricio a Jason por última vez, y como si lo dejara en alguna pensión de mala muerte donde hacían cuerdas de violín con tripas de gato… (Así se sentía)… dejo a Jason.

Jason no entendía por qué su amo estaba siendo tan dramático.

Sólo era Bruce.

-Largo – Jason se erizo… no esperaba una bienvenida tan ruda… mentía pero eso no hacía que doliera menos – No quiero cachorros.

Jason se viro y se quedó sin aliento… Bruce era el perfecto gato de portada, con cicatrices, pelo lacio y brilloso, unos ojos y unas garras afiladas… con un aroma que le hacía maullar.

-Un rojillo – Jason sintió que el color de su pelaje estaba mal – Un pequeño gatito – Y Bruce se paró en sus cuatro patas, rodeándole… y si, era más pequeño que Bruce – Un gatito con cascabel – Jason se sonrojo. A él le encantaba su cascabel… le recordaba a Roy, a su estridente risa. Roy traía un cascabel cuándo lo cargo por primera vez… Y Bruce se burlaba de su preciado tesoro.

Jason le soltó el zarpazo en la cara. Bruce se hizo a un lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Perdió los bigotes y una garra se quedó pintada en sus mejillas sensibles.

-Cinco – Dijo Bruce – Tienes cinco segundo para correr.

Jason era valiente, no idiota.

Bruce le alcanzaría si lo dejaba.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo proyecto en donde la tristeza y el drama no estaran tan presentes.

saludos a todos.


	2. Corre, corre que te atrapa

Contra el plagio... la campaña Robas Mis Sueños sigue en pie... para las denuncias, para el apoyo... para todos los que se han sentido robados y lo saben.

.

.

.

.

Corre, corre que te atrapa

Jason salto por debajo de la mesa para esquivar a Bruce. El gato viejo era ágil para su edad. De hecho, le sorprendía que si fuera cierto todo lo que el gato Tim decía de Bruce.

Chillo cuando Bruce le pesco la cola con los colmillos y le jalo. Jason se puso boca arriba, peleando, tratando de sobrevivir.

Bruce tenía una fama legendaria rompiéndole los lomos a los perros como para no considerar que era un peligro a su pelaje. En una de esas se lo arrancaba y se hacía un nido para el invierno.

-No debes de ser grosero – Ronroneo Bruce, mostrándole su garra izquierda en lo alto una vez consiguiera inmovilizar a Jason con su pata derecha. Jason seguía removiéndose. Maullando, pidiendo auxilio.

Bruce preparo su mejor golpe. Sólo iba a enseñarle al gatito bueno modales. Nadie se metía en su casa y le marcaba su preciosa cara.

Joker, el perro del jardín en la esquina del vecindario era el único que se ganó el honor de dejarle unas cicatrices.

-¡Bruce! – Grito Alfred y Bruce le ignoro. Quería dar el zarpazo. Sin embargo, Roy Harper le tomo del pellejo, encajándole los dedos de más, haciéndole sisear de coraje. Roy le arrojo al sofá. Bruce reboto sin gracia y cayó al suelo.

Alfred cogió a su pequeño niño, intentando calmarlo entre sus brazos.

Roy levanto a Jason. Su niñito temblaba, y le mostraba los colmillos a Bruce, que siendo provocado, intentaba bajarse de los brazos de su amo. Le demostraría a ese chiquillo modales. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Decías, viejo? – Roy estaba tan erizado como los gatos – Es imposible. Bruce es una bestia vestida de gato – Bruce maulló, en desacuerdo. Roy apunto ese comportamiento y le negó a Alfred – Bruce matara a Jason antes de que pase medio día. Ni cinco minutos juntos y se persiguieron.

-Es natural en los gatos, señorito Harper – Roy no se dejaría comprar con los modales londinenses del anciano – Dejémoslos un poco más… estoy seguro que Bruce se comportara – Dicho gato observo a su amo, como si este hubiese perdido la cabeza – Y lo hará porque sabe lo que le conviene. Jason es el indicado.

Roy no estaba de acuerdo.

Alfred tuvo que quitarle a Jason de los brazos para que el pelirrojo pudiera pasar a la sala de estar, en la que antes de que ambos gatos intentasen… llegar a lo más nutrido del emparejamiento, los hiciera ir en su auxilio.

Alfred no culpaba al otro joven amo, él había estado muy nervioso la primera vez que presentaba a Brucie con otros gatos. Los felinos eran criaturas orgullosas y gráciles. Muy apasionadas, y demandantes en afectos y con ello, requerían atenciones especiales, que no siempre se podían dar… pero en su mayoría, con la ayuda correcta, los gatos no se mataban en el intento.

El cruce siempre era tan violento.

-Se fueron – Dijo Bruce. Jason sin querer parecer menos, se quedó quieto… a la expectativa de tener que volver a correr. Su cola dolía y sangraba un poco – Eres un cachorro cobarde.

-Este cachorro te dejo un recuerdo – Siseo. Bruce se tumbó sobre la alfombra y se rasco la espalda. Intentando relajarse en algo que no fueran los pensamientos de sus afiladas garras en el cuello del cachorro pelirrojo – Para empezar fue tu culpa – Y agradecía a su amo el haberle puesto la chamarra. Jason sentía su carne arder donde Bruce le golpeo. Suerte que el cuero freno un poco el ataque.

-No recuerdo tal cosa.

Jason no se lo diría. No lo haría. Si el viejo gato era tan tozudo como para ignorar su dolor, no se lo dejaría en charola de plata. Suficiente que le moliera a zarpazos en la primera entrevista.

¡Dioses!

Ahora se arrepentía de haber querido conocerlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Chillo Jason al ver a Bruce directo a los iris azules. A centímetros de sus bigotes sensibles. El tenerlo tan cerca le provoco cosquillas - ¡Vete! – Y Jason retrocedió con sus patas delanteras aun sentado, por lo que se fue hacia atrás cuando Bruce siguió invadiendo su espacio gatuno - ¡No!

Jason termino de espaldas.

-Por eso digo que los cachorros son un problema – Bruce suspiro. Bruce se froto sobre el cuello, cuidando que Jason no saliera corriendo o le mordiera las orejas. Un cachorro asustado no pensaba.

Jason se paralizo… el ronroneo de Bruce era diferente al que le había dado a Alfred cuando le dejo en el suelo. No, señor… este ronroneo apestaba,… ¡Bruce estaba en celo!

-Quieto – Demando Bruce al sentir al gatito removerse. La pequeña patita roja se posó en el pecho de Bruce, intentando mantener la distancia, obligando a Bruce a pensar que Jason no estaba listo para impregnarse – Quieto – Volvió a demandar cuando le paso la lengua por su nariz y parte de los ojos – Por eso estas aquí, gatito.

Jason pensó que Bruce era un sinvergüenza, un animal y sólo eso… lejos de los códigos de los gatos y más cerca de los perros.

-Vayamos lento, Jason – Ronroneo el nombre… oliendo ese joven aroma que escapaba del rojito – Me gusta que corran.

Y fue una invocación… Jason técnicamente cuando Bruce le dejo ir de debajo, salió corriendo. Tenía que ir con su amo que le cuidaría de esa bestia.

Bruce le persiguió por sobre las mesas, trepando las cortinas, incluso dieron varias vueltas por el jardín a ojos de ambos amos que no estaban bien seguros si meterse o no… Bruce no daba muestras de su usual violencia y Jason estaba tan asustado que tras las bravuconadas de Bruce no se sentía bien de ir al regazo de su amo.

-¿Ves? Se llevan bien – Dijo Alfred.

Roy no sabía porque no se sentía de la misma forma.

Su pequeño minino estaba esponjado… huyendo… pero así era el celo, siempre era una cacería pero le preocupaba lo que Bruce haría cuando pescara a su bola de pelos.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir, Alfred – Apenas dijera eso… Jason le salto encima, trepándole por las piernas, enredándose en el pecho y postrándose sobre los fuertes hombros de su amo… seguro de que Bruce no se atrevería a seguirle allí – Nos vemos, Alfred. Espero que esto si sea lo que necesitas.

-Estoy seguro. Bruce está feliz de tener un compañero de juegos.

Jason casi se desploma…

Esos no eran juegos.

-Te llevare a Bruce pasado mañana, Roy.

.

.

Pues gracias por la bienvenida a esta historia... que priomete ser tierna... en serio... lo juro... jajajajaja... apoyando al fandom Brujay, así que no dejemos que nignuna de nuestras parejitas se muera.


	3. Amigos

Amigos

Bruce se dejó cepillar por Alfred, su amo amaba tenerlo limpio y atendido.

Se lamio las patas a su gusto y se estiro, largo y perezoso sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Le tomo un segundo saltar por esta para ir a la entrada de su patio y salió de puntitas. Todo sigiloso.

Debía de atravesar la calle para ir a la casa de su amigo.

Los autos pasaron a no más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora, ya que estaban en zona residencial y con su gracia felina, al llegar al otro lado, tomo impulso en sus patas traseras para saltar la cerca blanca.

Sus uñas se incrustaron y dañaron la blanca pintura fresca.

Menos mal que no era de Alfred, sino, lo dejaba sin galletas especiales... y vaya que eran especiales.

-Despierta – Dijo con su gruñido normal. Su amigo seguía con el ocio metido en su casa de madera – Anda, flojo... deja de darme l trasero.

Bruce no era un gato paciente, para nada.

Afilo sus garras, sacándolas, y preparo el zarpazo… no uno muy fuerte… no quería empezar una pelea.

No ahora.

-Buenos días – Y el traicionero golpe termino en los flancos del desdichado.

El ladrido escapo de entre los colmillos blancos y las encías rosadas. Sanas y bonitas.

El perro se golpeó su cabeza cuando intento salir y al ver a Bruce, contuvo el instinto normal de querer desayunárselo.

-¡Joder, Bats! – Se quejó – Estaba soñando con la poddle de la casa de enfrente – Bruce negó. Joker estaba colado por Harley - ¿Qué pulga te pico?

Joker era su mejor amigo. El único que no escapaba cuando lo veía venir. De hecho, después de unas peleas, ambos se entendían bien. Joker, el perro mestizo que tenía un pésimo humor… como el suyo, quizá por eso eran amigos.

-Tengo un… contratiempo – Joker paro literalmente su puntiaguda oreja y dejo que Bats se descargara – Mi amo me consiguió pareja para el celo.

-Ya estamos calientes ¿Eh? – Bruce bufo – No hueles mal.

-Aléjate o te tumbo otro diente – Joker se carcajeo – La última vez que intentaste montarme, no la pásate bien

-Que mal humor te cargas, B – Joker se rasco. Aun recordaba cuando creyó que era buena idea montar a Bruce… aun le dolían los arañazos – Bueno ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es un cachorro.

B lamento decirle a su amigo.

Joker se dio una risa larga, tan larga que tardo media hora para que pudiera decirle lo sucedido. Incluso el dueño de Joker tuvo que salir, pensando que su querido perro sufría una convulsión o ataque de asma.

-¿En qué piensa el viejo? – Dijo cuando por fin pudo - ¿Y te consiguió un macho? Ajajajajajajaja – Bruce estaba profundamente arrepentido – Ve a cogerte al cachorro y ya… ¿Qué tanto cuento te avientas? Sólo es un celo.

-Parece ser su primer celo.

Y Bruce mejor se fue.

Joker al paso que iba, terminaría de reírse hasta la mañana siguiente.

No era para menos, él era el gato mejor conocido, quien había preñado gatas… y gatos… el que había cogido y peleado…que su amo escogiera a un cachorro para impregnar le sacaba de onda. Le causa extrañeza.

Si Jason fuera más grande, le saltaba encima y ya…

Pero no parecía saber para que se usaban sus dos bolas.

-Con él deberé de usar el plan B.

Bruce dejo que Alfred lo condujera a la casa de Jason. Se dejó hacer.

Alfred lo puso en la sala, de cara a Jason que se veía pálido… enfermo por saberle allí, en su territorio.

Erizado por no saber si quedarse a pelear o correr por su vida.

-De igual manera te atrapare.

Dijo y Jason maulló, agónicamente, tanto que Roy apenas soporto no ir a su rescate.

-Eres un cachorro bonito – Elogio. Bruce no sabía cómo hacerlo, las gatas eran las que se ponían de espaldas y se dejaban montar. Ellas eran las que venían con poemas – Jason…

-¡No!

Y Jason salió corriendo.

Y bruce fue de nuevo con Joker.

-Llévale un regalo – Sugirió tras escuchar el orgullo pateado de su felino amigo – Un buen presente de apareamiento.

Y Bruce fue a cazar el mejor regalo que pudo conseguir.

Alfred vio a su minino esperando a por el en la puerta de su casa, rascando apenas sus piernas para apurarlo a la visita cortes que llevaban haciendo. Alfred no dijo nada sobre la presa en el hocico, no claro que no, e invito a hacer lo mismo a Roy que quiso vomitar.

Bruce camino con su porte, alardeando de su gran destreza para cazar… fue hasta los pies de Jason y dejo caer al águila.

Aun se veía un charquito de sangre entre las plumas.

-Vamos a aparearnos, cachorro.

Jason no quiso preguntarle cómo consiguió dicha ave.

Salto sobre su amo y no se bajó de allí aunque Bruce seguía en los pies de Roy.

Jason fue con el pájaro Dick, la cacatúa azul que vivía en la casa de al lado.

-¡Y me trajo un pariente tuyo! – Grito escandalizado.

-Son presentes de celo, Jay – Dijo Dick – Yo me conformaba con semillas pero cada quien.

-Bruce es un bárbaro.

Dick se lo pensó bien.

-Si no te apareas con Bruce por buena voluntad, te va a saltar encima y si no te salta, salta sobre él. Por lo que veo sus amos quieren aparearlos.

-No eres nada bueno dando consejos, amigo.

.

.

.

Corto, si… lo sé.. pero pues ya quiero dormir.

Esto es el preámbulo… lo juro.

Besos a todos.


	4. Arrepentimiento

Arrepentimiento

Si le preguntaban a Dick, diría que Jason estaba interesado en Bruce más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Casi todos los días el cachorro venía a su jaula para quejarse de lo que el gato negro le hacía o de lo que le llevaba. Que si era una rata, que si en otra ocasión le llevo una madeja de hilo, que si le llevo serenata de maullidos a las tres de la mañana. Se quejaba pero Dick podía ver el destello de felicidad en esos bigotes.

Cada que Bruce iba a casa de Jason, Roy le ponía su chamarra de cuero. No deseaba que el bruto gato lastimara a su bebé. Al menos, las corretizas habían disminuido.

Por lo menos ya no rompían los floreros o las cortinas de la sala.

Por su lado, Joker seguía rascándose las pulgas que se le subían cuando Bruce se las traía, ya que ese gato arrabalero se la pasaba peleándose por los lotes baldíos donde las ratas se paseaban. Y aprovechaba a escucharle lo tan cansado que ya estaba de perseguir a Jason hasta por debajo de las piernas de su amo pelirrojo que la mayoría de las veces olía a tocino y sudor.

-Bruce – Llamo Alfred y el mencionado gato paro sus negras orejas, listo para acatar la orden que su amo le diera – Tendrás que quedarte en casa de Roy esta semana. Tengo un trabajo que hacer en Londres y no puedo llevarte. Sé que soportas los viajes largos pero ya conoces a mi hermano, detesta a los gatos. Sólo tiene espacio para sus asquerosos perros.

Alfred odiaba dejar a su minino solo. Odiaba separarse de él y Bruce lo sabía. Sintiendo la pena de su amo, Bruce se subió sobre su regazo y le dio pequeños toques con su patita esponjada y suave, consolando de la única forma que podía hacer.

Alfred le abrazo.

-Estarás bien, Bruce. Roy cuidara bien de ti.

Bruce ronroneo, parándose en sus dos patas traseras para darle lamidas pequeñas a la boca de su amo. Odiaba cuando se entristecía.

Por un largo rato Bruce se quedó con Alfred sin pensar en Jason o de lo que significaba quedarse en la misma casa que su nuevo compañero de lujuria.

.

.

.

-Y debe de tomar su baño caliente, señor Harper – Siguió diciendo Alfred, apenas dejando a Roy apuntar todas las recomendaciones con las que Bruce venia – La comida debe de servírsele cuatro veces al día…

-Oh por eso esta tan gordo – Dijo sin pensar y Alfred le miro mal – Lo siento, pero es que admítelo, viejo… Bruce se ve muy grande para Jason… ¡Lo aplastara! – Bruce se pasó la pata por el rostro y se miró… arrugo su ceño. Ya no le gustaba tanto ese humano. Él no estaba gordo.

-Deberá de darle un masaje durante la ducha…

Bruce dejo que su amo siguiera atropellando a Roy con sus costumbres de gato rico. Al menos no debía de cortarle las uñas. Esas nunca lo ocupaban, siempre se encargaba de limarlas bien en los lomos de los otros animales que iban a invadir su territorio. Lo bueno es que Alfred jamás pensó en limárselas. Tampoco los colmillos… esos recibían un cuidado dental sólo cuando se rompían por las peleas.

El veterinario de Bruce nunca había visto a un gato con tantas cicatrices y cirugías en su vida.

Bruce se metió en la esquina que Jason tenia para jugar. Con una hamaca entre la lavadora y el burro de planchar. Debajo de la tela estaba un ratón de goma en el que los humanos le metían ricas mentas para que salieran cuando se jugara. Y claro… el poste alto que todo gato amaba.

Bruce se dio cuenta que eso no estaba mal.

Pero Jason no estaba a la vista… así que siguió hurgando en las telas tiradas. Olían al cachorro. Seguro que las usaba para dormir.

Descaradamente Bruce se echó sobre ellas y se restregó, impregnándolas. Jason debía de acostumbrarse. De ahora en adelante las cosas de Jason pasaban a ser suyas y si el cachorro quería compartirlas, más le valía conocer su lugar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Maulló Jason. Enfadado por verlo en su cama. Sin importarle que no tuviera su chamarra encima y perdiendo el instinto de conservación, Jason enfilo hacia Bruce – Roy no dijo nada de que vendrías.

-Cachorro las citas quedaron atrás – Bruce sintió el momento perfecto de ese desconcierto – Ahora viviré aquí. Así que ven – Bruce levanto su pata e invito a Jason a recostarse debajo de él – Durmamos. Es temprano.

-Eso oí – Bruce pelo un ojo, interesado en la información que Jason tenia – Dick menciono que te vio cerca de la casa de Bane. El buldog que extrañamente se metió en el jardín de tu humano la semana pasada y destrozo las orquídeas – Bruce arrugo su nariz - ¿Venganza?

-Deben de aprender que no soporto que se metan conmigo.

Jason se limpió la cara con su pata remojada. Acicalándose, sin ser consciente de que provocaba a Bruce con el olor que desprendía, con sus movimientos que incitaban al celo. En un cachorro era normal la desfachatez pero eran situaciones que se cobraban.

-Normal que no entiendas – Pico Bruce – Nunca has tenido nada tuyo – Jason saco las garras – De no ser por mi, tendrías a los gatos de la otra cuadra jugando con esto – Señalo los varios juguetes de su pelirrojo cachorro – Todo un gato doméstico.

-Cállate – Silbo – No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Eres una vergüenza felina – Siguió en la misma – Tan domesticado. Usas chamarra, casco. Que ridiculez – Jason afilo las garras. Bruce no sabía nada de él. No tenía derecho a hablarle así. De seguro Bruce no sabía lo que era esperar a que alguien te adoptara – Un rojillo…

Jason estallo. Se le fue encima a Bruce.

Instinto era instinto y Jason nunca tuvo que soportar algún felino en su territorio por lo que quiso echar a Bruce de su cama. Y Bruce le encajo los colmillos sin ternura cuando Jason le soltó un zarpazo en la cara. Ambos se erizaron y pese a que Bruce era más grande e intimidante, Jason se prenso y ambos gatos rodaron por la alfombra.

Las patadas, las mordidas… la sinfonía de sangre que ambos gatos desprendían les hacían impulsarse a seguir hiriéndose.

-¡Jay! – Grito Roy – Basta – Siguió e intento soparlos pero ambos gatos estaban en su riña. Los maullidos sonaban terribles. No le daban espacio a Roy para coger a Bruce o a su niñito.

Bruce se puso sobre Jason y le mordió el cuello. El gatito se quejó amargamente y se quedó quieto. Bruce le había ganado pero aun sus uñas estaban bien enterradas en los flancos negros. La sangre salpicaba sus bigotes. Bruce logro romper el collar de Jason y este sintió que en ese acto Bruce le arrancaba un pedazo de carne.

-Suéltame – Maulló Jason.

Bruce se restregó. Sin dejar ir la presión.

Jason se rindió.

Y la helada agua a presión que atravesó una de las ventanas, les cayó encima. Bruce odiaba el agua fría, así que inmediato Bruce salto. Tratando de refugiarse, sacudiendo su pelaje y bufando contra el idiota que se había atrevido.

Jason jadeo agotado por la pelea y se quedó tendido. Sofocado por la presión del líquido y de la pelea. Titiritaba por el esfuerzo, laxo.

Roy entro corriendo. Preocupado por su lindo minino que parecía un muerto.

-Jay – Dijo Roy, apenas moviendo un poco a su lindo gatito que seguía respirando con trabajo. Bruce entonces miro lo que había hecho. Jason no era un gato grande, era un cachorro, y lo había sometido como haría con cualquier enemigo – Jay

Bruce se acercó.

Roy intento hacerlo a un lado, empujándolo con precaución. No fuera que el loco gato se le fuera encima. Lo cual no paso. Bruce insistió en regresar al lado de Jay, ronroneando, arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

La sangre seguía manando y Bruce supo que no se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

gracias por leer y por comentar.


	5. Garritas

Garritas

Jason odiaba la Veterinaria. Odiaba cuando Roy le llevaba a poner sus vacunas, sus baños y corte de pelo, porque al parecer las despuntadas a su pelaje eran necesarias… cuando lo llevaba para que le hicieran limpieza dental y terminaba de morder a su médico que tenía las manos frías. Jason odiaba mucho la Veterinaria aunque su doctor intentara hablarle bonito y siempre ponerlo en la mejor de las jaulas con camita mullida.

El olor y el ruido.

Los maullidos y ladridos que salían desde la entrada principal, en donde el resto de cachorros ladraban y buscaban llamar la atención de las personas, le fastidiaba. Le ponía de mal humor. Por lo que saltaba al pecho de Roy apenas lo recogía. Le ronroneaba, lo marcaba, le decía al resto de pequeños animalitos que ese era su humano y que ni se atrevieran a mover la cola hacia él. Unos osados le ignoraban y jamás podía darles un zarpazo, porque siempre se quedaba en brazos de Roy, para impedir que se fijara en alguien más.

Porque tenía miedo de que lo abandonaran.

Por eso odiaba las veterinarias.

Había muchos lindos y tiernos rivales. Cachorritos juguetones y adorables que derretían los corazones de los humanos. Y esos lindos eran criaturitas con pedigrí, una de las muchas razones por las que a él lo votaron.

A un simple gato callejero que fue puesto a regalo pero aun así nadie le quiso.

-¿Estará bien? – La angustiosa voz de Roy mareo a Jason. Le hizo dar tumbos en su mente e incluso intento pararse. Pero no dio con la fuerza. Maulló lastimeramente, queriendo ver a su amo - ¿Doc?

-La anestesia lo tiene atontado. No le duele nada, por ahora. No fue grave, Roy – El pelirrojo no pensaba lo mismo – Bruce exagero pero me sorprende que un gato tan grande no hiciera mayor daño. Digo, Bruce casi mata a un perro. Sólo digo que pudo haber sido peor. Jason estará bien. Unas cuantas puntadas que deberán de ser removidas en una semana y comida, mimos, baños, ya sabes, que lo traten bien.

-¿Puede quedarse con Bruce? – El gato negro maulló en desagrado y Roy pensó lo mal que estaba de la cabeza como para haber sentido que ese bichejo le amenazo – No me siento cómodo con él en casa.

-Están apareándose – Resolvió el veterinario – Los gatos son así. Medios brutos. Su apareamiento es muy escandaloso, y doloroso – Roy deseo no saber tanos detalles. Miraba a Bruce y a Jason y sentía piedad por su pequeño bebé.

Bruce dejo al humano seguir traumándose con los detalles innecesarios de su falo. Estaba más preocupado por Jason.

Salto por sobre el mostrador, se metió entre las piernas de uno de los otros veterinarios y quedo frente a la jaula de Jason. Su gatito traía un suero, la aguja le penetraba la patita izquierda y estaba recostado en una mullida esponja. Sus vendajes sobre el lomo y el pecho seguían limpios. Lo que Bruce entendía era buena señal. Con tantas heridas en su historia comprendía cuando es que las vendas se chivateaban con alguna información.

Por lo menos esas blancas tiras no eran rojas.

Deseaba consolarlo.

Lamerle la carita y quedarse a su lado.

La puta reja era un incordio.

-Jason – Dijo y vio el estremecimiento. No supo que le pego de peor manera, si ver a Jason así o saber que Jason le temía – Perdón. Las cosas se me fueron…

-Cállate.

-Merezco que estés enojado – Jason estaba de acuerdo – prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Jason giro su pequeña cabeza roja, Bruce se derritió. Jason era tan mono, diminuto, todo fuerza pero aun no llegaba a ser su mejor versión.

Bruce pego su hocico a la reja, donde la pata de su gatito estaba más cerca, y saco su rasposa lengua rosa. Lamio los cojines rosados, los acicalo, los baño y acaricio. Jason maulló de sorpresa y gusto.

Tratándose de Bruce, era una declaración de protección.

Una de hasta afecto.

Bruce se quedó el gran rato lamiéndolo.

Disculpándose.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo Jason – Puedo perdonarte si haces algo por mí.

-Lo que sea – Bruce le traería las croquetas de Joker si Jason se lo pedía.

-No dejes que mi humano sea seducido por un saco de pulgas – Bruce volteo a ver a los congéneres en jaulas – No dejes que me remplace.

-Jason… tu eres su gato. Roy no parece de los humanos que abandonan a sus...

-¡NO sabes nada! – Maulló feroz y Roy se tensó. El veterinario le cogió del brazo y le detuvo… a su experta mirada ambos gatos no se veían agresivos - ¡Claro! ¿Qué podría saber un gato de casa?

-Ambos somos caseros.

-Pues yo tenía una familia – Le dijo – Y el humano se quedó con mi madre y me dejo en uno de estos lugares. Nadie me adopto y me tiraron a la basura. Si no fuera por Roy… ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar solo!

Bruce se quedó callado.

-Sólo debo de llevarme a Roy ¿Cierto?

Jason asintió.

Bruce se quedó otro rato, lamiendo las patas de su pequeño. Sentía la culpabilidad. Aun no entendía como fue que se llevó a Jason entre sus garras. Aun no lo comprendía. Sólo fue un reflejo.

Para cuando Roy se despidió de su gatito con un beso en la cabecita roja, Bruce le jalo del pantalón con una buena mordida que no toco la suave piel, mientras maullaba con ira y advertencia a los demás pequeños en las jaulas. De hecho, ese gesto sirvió para que los atrevidos que llevaban todo el rato queriendo llamar la atención del humano de su pequeño se encogieran.

Al menos comprendían quien era el Alfa.

-¡Mas les vale ser amistosos con mi Omega! – Gruño y ningún gato le llevo la contra.

Roy se dejó jalar.

No fuera que Bruce le arañara si no, tenía miedo de ese loco gato.

Jason ronroneo, feliz porque ver como Bruce cumplía su promesa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, bruce se levantó temprano. Ni siquiera hizo su recorrido nocturno ni matutino. Dejo que los gatos vecinos se metieran dónde quisieran.

Tenía la misión de buscar cosas lindas para Jason. Hoy regresaba a la casa y tenía que ser perfecta la bienvenida.

Nada de pájaros ordinarios.

Siquiera de pescado. No robaría al dueño de la esquina.

Jason se merecía algo muy bueno.

Inolvidable.

Mientras pensaba, mullía la almohada de la cama de su Omega, porque Jason ya era suyo.

Y dio con la respuesta.

.

.

.

-Ya estamos en casa, Jay – Jason agradeció la delicadeza de su amo. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Roy pudiera tener esa delicadeza para dejarlo en su cama? – No provoques a Bruce.

¡No era su culpa!

A Bruce le faltaban unos atunes en el cerebro.

En fin.

Iba a conciliar el sueño cuando el suave olor del chocolate le llego. Un olor tan delicioso que no se pudo detener a hurgar con su nariz debajo de su almohada.

¡Oh sorpresa cuando dio con unos chocolates y hierva gatera!

-Espero que te gusten – Le soltó Bruce por detrás. Jason ya estaba acostumbrándose a su presencia.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?

Bruce se lamio las patas.

-Por allí. Hay humanos que dejan las ventanas abiertas.

Y Jason se largó a reír.

El gato malo admitía haber robado por él y para él.

¿Era malo sentirse alagado?

-Perdón, Jason.

¿Era malo no odiar a Bruce?

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Si! Por fin salió el capítulo.

Gracias por la paciencia.


End file.
